


Lovers On The Run

by regalbowlofsoup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Everything, First Love, First Time, run aways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened between Lily and Emma all those years ago? Why did Lily get kicked out? Why was Emma the first person she turned to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers On The Run

“Good night, Ingrid!” Emma called from the room as she closed her door and got ready for bed. It had been three weeks since she’d come to her new home and she grew to like it more and more every day. The boys that tormented her no longer gave her any trouble after she lorded the spiders in front of them. She had a lot of time to herself, which was always something she enjoyed. The teenager could hear a faint ‘goodnight sweetheart’ coming from down the hall before her door was locked and she changed out of her jeans and into her pajama pants and settled into bed. A normal life with this normal foster family. This was something that she could easily get used to.

A voice impeded on her dream. A familiar voice. 

_Friends forever......_

It continued to call to her. It called her name. The faster Emma ran, the louder the voice got until it was undoubtedly a voice that she knew. That girl. That liar. That sweet sweet girl that was her very first friend, her first family. And maybe even her first something else that she didn’t quite understand yet.

_Tap tap tap_

Emma thought she heard something coming from the window. It just had to be the wind. Clearly. It was just the branch outside of her window. She turned over in her bed and snuggled under the covers.

_tap tap tap_

It came again. No, it was just the wind. It couldn’t be anything...

_tap tap tap_

When the sound came again she finally looked up and walked to her window. A big smile spread across her face. 

“Lily.” Emma instantly opened the window to let the other girl in. “What are you doing here? What are you doing at my window? It’s freezing outside! Come on, let me warm you up.” She pulled Lily over to her bed before the brunette could protest and wrapped her in a blanket.

“I came back for you. My parents kicked me out and I had nowhere else to go. But I saw you and your foster mom at the supermarket today and I kind of followed you home.” She shrugged, understanding just how creepy that sounded. “I just wanted to see you.”

Emma held her tighter, trying to warm her up. “Well you’ve got me now.” She smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly. “What are you going to do now that your parents kicked you out? I know we’re almost eighteen but still, I can’t believe they kicked you out. What happened?”

Lily froze at her question. Should she tell her the truth? Would she accept her? Would she love her back? The kiss on the forehead felt like more than just a friendly gesture. So maybe?

“They kicked me out because I told them I’m gay, Em.” She admitted and instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde to keep her from pushing her away.

“You are?” Emma asked with an indiscernible look on her face. Was she happy? Angry? Upset? Did she love her back? Lily nodded, hoping this wouldn’t ruin anything they had. 

“And I love you.” She tacked on with a short kiss on her cheek. “I’m hoping you love me too.” The brunette snuggled against her. “If you don’t I completely understand. Nothing has to change.”

“I- I-” Emma stuttered her response. In all honesty she was relieved that Lily was the first to say this. “I love you too.”

“You do?” Lily couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t control herself when she suddenly crashed their lips together sloppily. “Sorry.” She chuckled and kissed her softly.

“Never apologize for kissing me.” Emma smiled and cupped her cheek with her hand as she kissed Lily again. “I love you.” She whispered in between kisses. Her words were music to Lily’s ears.

“Let’s run away together.”


End file.
